


柔软青春监狱

by sweetiedust



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedust/pseuds/sweetiedust
Summary: 🍬讲个关于青春的简单故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 16





	柔软青春监狱

在非常非常小的时候，小到杨博尧汉语流利，每天小嘴一张，就叭叭不停冒出十万个为什么，拉着妈妈问天问大地问问中间细菌几厘米。

“妈妈妈妈，杨是什么意思？”  
“是一种软绵绵的小动物。”  
“哇！”小杨跳起来，“那我和爸爸都是软绵绵的小动物！”  
“嗯？”妈妈愣了一下，“哦，你那个「杨」啊，那不是小动物哦，是一种树的名字。”  
“那所以我是软绵绵的树”  
“……这么说也不是不可以”

春天的杨树确实会吐出一蓬蓬软绵绵的花，三月里降世的茸茸暖雪，弥天遍野。

男孩子长到十来岁出头大多会像小树一样开始抽条，肉眼可见的枝桠硬朗，日渐虬结。  
小杨却和女孩子一拨，身上忽然被柔软皮肉包裹，甜腻的奶油发泡，膨胀成节节圆圆的弧，徒留按部就班锋利的骨骼在其下苦苦挣扎，挣扎在凡胎肉体的绵绵囚笼。  
同学的笑谈，店员的打量，操场的跑道，师长的关怀，冗长的裤脚，无所不在。  
即便后来小杨瘦成了一棵名副其实的小白杨，过往的慢腾腾千千层也要化作永远酥软的胸膛，或是胸膛里的一汪绵绒软絮，轻轻一戳便会溢出泪来。是曾经囹圄烙下的刺青，蛰伏在此身深处，时刻待命将他吞噬软禁，变回那个蜷缩在角落，哭到眼镜歪斜的小肉球。

此情所迫，或是天性使然，小杨在这个初春时节里生出一种奇怪的憧憬——瘦瘦高高，锋芒毕露，苍松翠柏一般的肢体。

比如面前的这只手。

骨节遒劲，握笔的力道顶起崎岖而顺滑的指掌，与条条显然的筋肉连成磅礴的山河，随着笔势斗转星移。  
“天，这手简直能轻松跨十度双音吧…”小杨呆呆地盯着，眼神也随着手下沙沙的演算左摇右摆。  
“你……”手的主人突然注意到他，“你别老这么盯着我做题……要不我给你讲讲？”  
小杨心虚地点点头，然后表面上凑过去听人家讲题，实则正大光明看手。

也不止是手。

陈韦丞小他整一年，却已经比他要高了，脖颈修长，线条利落，刚刚通过了LMus，还靠练习真就练出了绝对音感，好像什么事只要他想就一定能搞定，气焰嚣张，傻笑着跑过来的时候身上挟着澳洲刺眼的阳光与腾腾热气，熏得小杨的心跳阵阵酸疼。

但小陈那些光芒万丈的炫耀，却也是温柔的。  
他会用聪明的头脑理解你的天马行空，用扎实的乐理给你即兴伴奏，用绝对音感帮你调琴，用那双苍劲的手和你一起练十度双音。  
当你拉琴的时候，他湿润的眼睛仰望着你，飞扬的眼角勾出一湾星河，像是陷入什么天堂般甜美的时空。

妈妈听小杨拉琴，眼里是翻看她那些画作时的骄傲；  
老师听小杨拉琴，眼里是孺子可教的赞许；  
比赛时拉琴，评委们眼里是看穿一切的审视；  
被妈妈叫出来在亲戚朋友面前表演，或是活动舞台上拉给学校里的人听，他们眼里是“哇哦这就是高雅艺术吗？”的客套与随声附和。

十三岁的时候，杨博尧终于得到了一把全琴，这是独属于提琴手的“成人仪式”。  
老师把琴盒递到他手里的时候，说「你要像对待自己的人生一样善待你的琴。」

可能日后会有无数人像那样仰望着听他拉琴，但在他真正得到自己的“人生”后，陈韦丞第一个将他和他的琴在心尖上高高举起。

「那些不可一世的自信和骄傲也为他盛满了爱意，因此从不吝惜表露和施予」  
——这是小杨在无数次被陈韦丞的言行搞得心跳漏拍后得出的结论。

比如有时补习班放学或是乐团解散天已经黑了，靠近居民区路灯昏暗，小杨近视深，有些夜盲，未知的前路生出慌乱，让他不自觉想要抓住前面人的书包。陈韦丞察觉到，就会过来轻轻拉住他的手，在过十字路口时牢牢握紧。

比如高中毕业小杨随口说都没人跟他去舞会，陈韦丞就说那带我去啊，眼神依旧清澈真诚，一点也不像哥们开玩笑。

比如离开家去大学报到的前一天，他和陈韦丞一如往常去城里逛，回来的时候，在陈家门口又聊好久，最后小陈伸手折下自家篱笆上的红花别在小杨耳朵上，恶作剧得逞般邪笑着跑进家门。小杨走出好远，一转头，窗户里果然是站在那里的小陈，挥挥手，转过头，向前走，再转过头，还在那里，还是他。

比如那天他一个电话打过来，说去他妈的医学院，我明年过来和你一起学音乐。

心底的飞絮沸反盈天，小杨对自己说，这都不代表什么。  
这只是eddy chen其人罢了。

你看，上了大学，就得干点大人的事了。  
比如杨博尧那些酒醉的party，比如陈韦丞那些黑长直女仆装的女朋友。  
当然啦，还有一些练琴之余合作的小项目。

毕业后小杨来到悉尼混乐团，也跟着乐团天南海北。  
虽然每天都会有一搭没一搭地发消息，虽然在家里没事就开着skype各干各的，虽然几乎每个周末陈韦丞都会提着箱子来睡在他旁边的折叠床上。  
但每当这些时候，小杨就会意识到一件事。

自己的那些crush和暧昧的对象，其实都不过是些漂亮的碎片，  
大千世界，五光十色，却只有真神一尊，一旦出现，便会瞬间攫走你全部的爱意与欢乐  
万 法 归 宗

十年以来，午夜梦回，或是光天化日，没有一个昼夜不与那个人有关，甚至包括手中的琴，二重奏般弦弦缠绕，看似温柔似水，实则伤人如刃，围造成温柔而密实的牢狱，将他重重包裹。

那个在心底角落始终痛哭的小肉球，与身边露出兔牙呵呵傻乐的陈韦丞，  
这二者是囚禁他的永恒。

青春遗赠与他的永恒。

他知道作为一个Introvert，小陈真的非常努力在融入自己这边的新社交圈，结识他悉尼乐团里的朋友，但也挡不住谈话间陌生的名字越来越多，需要解释的背景越来越复杂，客套和照顾气氛的回话气球般鼓胀起来，硬生生填塞空间。  
随着新人期慢慢过去，他们各自在乐团里不断晋升，小陈也还在打比赛争取更多机会。  
工作逐渐爬满时间表，一天四台芭蕾再加个四重奏，回到家里连冰箱都懒得开，只想躺着听德彪西。  
他们合作的那个“小项目”，从想创意到写脚本拍摄剪辑甚至活动运营，哪个都不是轻松的事。  
可能再过不了多久，就要停掉了。

“那时候，可能就是我的青春真正的结束了。”小杨想，大概这就是长大成人吧，谁人不是孤零零一个在路上走。

做大人没劲透了。

又是一个周末，小陈照例过来留宿。晚上灯关了，小杨也睡不着，就靠在床头刷手机，小陈那边翻来覆去，两个人之间的空气静悄悄的。

忽然，陈韦丞翻身掀开被子下了床。

小杨一开始还以为他是要去厕所，没想到这人直愣愣就冲着自己走过来了，在床边站定一动不动，全身上下只穿一条内裤，甚至能闻见他内裤里透出的味道。

小杨别过脸咽了咽口水，单眼皮狂眨成双眼皮，思考这到底是什么情况要怎么开口的时候，那人说话了。

“Brett, don't leave me alone.”

虽然这把声低沉稳定，没有一丝起伏，但他能感觉到，陈韦丞这是在害怕。  
可他也不知道该说什么，心底那团飞絮冲上来塞住了他的喉咙。

陈韦丞坐下来，用那只遒劲苍松般的手扣住小杨搭在被子上的手，就像之前二人行过的无数条迷茫不清的夜路。

“跟我走吧。”

如果说青春是一个逐渐认识并接受自我的过程，那么直到这一刻，他们的青春正式落幕。  
如果说青春是一场勇往直前，不畏不悔的冒险，那么直到这一刻，他们的青春才刚刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> lof把这篇震掉了  
> 本来我是觉得，搞同人这种事就是一期一会，读到什么，哪里遇见，都看缘分  
> 但我个人真的真的很喜欢这篇，它也让我经历了一个前所未有的创作过程  
> 虽然故事确实不咋地，没啥曲折和离奇，还是放到这里做个存档吧  
> 如果你看到这里，那谢天谢地，也谢谢你。  
> 都是缘分


End file.
